Strange Feelings
by kuraragi
Summary: In which Maki doesn't understand these strange feelings of her's. One-shot


**Well, here is my first attempt at a one-shot. I'm also trying to get back into Love Live! so I might write more of these before I write the next chapter of** _ **I Hope She Treats You Well.**_

 **I apologize if I messed up the events in any way at the beginning of this. I forgot what exactly happened in episode 3.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

xxx

It all started on _that_ day.

After school one day, Hanayo was still having doubts about whether or not she was fit to be a school idol. With Rin and I done with her self-consciousness, we fought over who would take her to the three upperclassman that had started the club. We ran and ran, Rin and I fighting to get a better grasp on Hanayo while she continued to call for help to no one in particular.

When we got to the roof, we presented Hanayo who, very shyly, asked to join their club and be a school idol alongside them. Honoka welcomed her with open arms, enthusiastic about their newest member. As Rin and I were about to fight about who would take the credit of encouraging Hanayo to join the club, Honoka suddenly asked us if we wanted join. With arms stretched out to us, Umi and Kotori offered their hands for us to grasp.

Caught up in the moment, I took Umi's stretched hand, gripping it as she gripped my own hand back. When I look back on it now, I think that was when I first started having these strange feelings. Remembering her long, dark tresses fluttering in the wind, her amber eyes shining brightly in the sun's light, and her lips revealing but a hint of a smile, all brought about these strange feelings.

Whenever I saw her, my heart would beat faster, and seemingly more audible in my chest, I would feel a blush crawling up on my cheeks, and I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away from her. When she spoke to me, I stuttered often, and if our hands ever brushed against one another, I'd feel some spark and immediately draw my hand back to me.

It's the strangest thing. I'd never felt this way before and honestly, the feelings were a bit annoying to deal with.

I have to speak to Umi everyday and because of these feelings, it's hard to simply talk with her. When this happens, I usually try to end our conversation as quickly as possible, and sure enough, when I talk to someone else, those strange feelings cease to drive me insane.

But then there are those times when I feel like my heart aches. Whenever I see Umi talking with Honoka and Kotori with such familiarity, or when she is surrounded by kouhai and senpai alike at the archery club, I feel a sort of longing to be the one standing by her and talking to her.

During these times, I end up snapping more easily. Anything, even the smallest of things, happen to tick me off.

Or there are times when I can't think properly or I end up spacing out. In the middle of class or when I'm talking to someone, I end up remembering some things Umi has done or has said. I'll end up remembering the way her hair flutters freely as she dances, or remembering her face full of joy as she sings.

During these times, I end up spacing out for periods of time and I'm not paying attention to anything else around me.

How are these strange feelings able to cause me such trouble? I still don't know.

xxx

I had my back leaned up against the piano, trying to think of ways to stop these feelings from taking over my everyday life. Before I knew it, I felt a weight on my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit, alarmed.

"Maki? What is wrong? You looked a bit out of it just now." the object of my confusion asked me, standing above me in all her beauty.

Wait, what?

"O-Oh, it's nothing, really. Just, uh, trying to think of the chords for the song." I quickly spun back to the piano, pretending to be trying out some keys.

I heard her giggle a bit before she sat beside me in her usual spot, setting her lyrics notebook on top of the piano.

"I do not think you have realized how bad you are at lying." she said before giggling again. I knew there was a blush on my face and I couldn't help but turn around and pout, trying to act upset with her.

"H-How did you...? Why is it so hard to lie to you, huh?" I muttered, still pouting, trying my best to stay upset with her.

It didn't work.

"Well, maybe I just pay attention to you more than other people."

"H-Hah? What is that supposed to-" I jumped a bit at the sudden contact of her forehead on my back.

"U-Umi?" I tried.

"I am tired, Maki." she said just above a whisper.

"Y-Yeah? Well, we need to work on the song, s-so stop being lazy." I tried sounding mad.

It didn't work.

She laughed again, but a little more audibly. She continued laughing as she lifted herself off of me. I turned to look at her, only to be captivated once again.

She had the back of her hand covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she humored herself. Her eyes were closed, her forehead creased ever so slightly. Her cheeks were a light red, and from behind her hand, I could see a wide smile playing on her lips.

I couldn't help but smile myself, even though I was the one being ridiculed.

In that moment, my heart beat faster, and seemed to be more audible in my chest; I was afraid she might hear. I felt a blush crawl up on my cheeks again, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

And then, I felt the feeling of content fill my chest, and I smiled more as her laughter continued to fill the room.

I guess these strange feelings aren't always so bad.

xxx

 **So yeah. My attempt at a one-shot.**

 **Tell me if you like it?**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
